Un amour hésitant (par Temper4nce)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: OS tout mignon sur le chateau ambulant ! Commande passée par Clemantine :)


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION EN ALLANT SUR NOTRE FORUM**

Oui, tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre forum, et reviewer le mois en cours

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !

Temper4nce à décidé de répondre à la commande de Clemantine ! Voici donc un OS sur le château ambulant !

En tout cas, on espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire ;)

* * *

 _Diclaimers :_ _Le château ambulant appartient à Hayao Miyazaki_

* * *

 **Un amour hésitant**

La peur… Hauru ne connaissait que cela depuis bien trop d'années maintenant. Il s'était toujours employé à fuir ses plus grandes peurs. La sorcière des landes en était d'ailleurs un bon exemple. Il utilisait des centaines de sorts, des artefacts magiques et de multiples identités afin de se protéger. Moins de personnes l'approchaient et mieux Hauru se portait. Et malgré cela, ELLE l'avait trouvé. Sophie…

Enseveli sous une montagne de plumes noires et à demi-conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Hauru ne pouvait que ressentir la petite Sophie pendue à son cou et s'excusant de l'avoir fait attendre durant toutes ses années. Cependant, la jeune fille n'avait pas à s'excuser aux yeux d'Hauru. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qui il était lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés le jour du défilé? Même pour Hauru, Sophie n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir de son passé, du jour où il avait conclut un pacte avec Calcifer. Lorsque Calcifer l'avait laissé entrer dans son château ambulant ou plutôt, lorsque Sophie s'était invité chez lui, Hauru et le petit démon ne l'avaient pas reconnu.

Mais l'instinct d'Hauru ne l'avait pas trompé. Cette vieille femme était bien plus que ce qu'elle prétendait être. À ce jour, le jeune magicien se réjouissait d'avoir accueilli à bras ouverts Sophie. Au fur et à mesure de leurs aventures, il avait appris à la connaître et à l'aimer. Sa générosité n'avait d'égal que sa gentillesse. Et même lorsqu'il existait sous cette forme de monstre repoussant, Sophie n'avait aucune crainte, ni aucun dégoût à se serrer contre lui dans le but de lui demander pardon et de…

_ Hauru, mon amour!

Sophie avait laissé s'échapper ses derniers mots. Son petit cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'Hauru les avaient bien entendu? Pour l'instant, le jeune homme n'avait aucune réaction et dans le doute, Sophie préféra quelque peu nier l'affaire avant de revenir à quelque chose de plus important.

_ Emmène-moi auprès de Calcifer, demanda gentiment Sophie à Hauru. Il est plus que temps que je vous délivre de ce sortilège.

Hauru déplia alors ses grandes noires avant de dévoiler une immense patte. Sophie y prit place, accompagnée de Hilde. Le petit chien espion qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tolérer à ses côtés malgré la position compromettante de sa maîtresse au sein du gouvernement du royaume. Hauru prit son envol et se dirigea vers Calcifer.

Sophie se détendit enfin lorsqu'Hauru ouvrit enfin les yeux après qu'elle lui ait rendu son cœur. La jeune fille avait bien eu de la difficulté à le récupérer face à la vieille grand-mère. Mais sa sincérité avait eu tôt fait de convaincre la vieille sorcière des landes de lui rendre le cœur d'Hauru. Séparer Calcifer du cœur du jeune homme avait été assez facile mais le jeune magicien avait mit du temps à reprendre connaissance.

_ Sophie! Tu es absolument magnifique. Tes cheveux étincellent!

La jeune fille se sentit rougir face au regard intense d'Hauru mais elle ne fit rien d'autre que de lui accorder un vague merci. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter face au jeune homme à présent. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments à demi-mots mais Hauru était-il prêt à lui rendre ses sentiments? Était-elle vraiment la fille dont il rêvait ou avait besoin? Après tout, elle n'avait rien de spécial comparé à Hauru.

Sophie fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit Navet se mettre à sautiller autour d'elle. Il méritait bien une petite récompense après les avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine en arrêtant leur plateforme qui dégringolait de la falaise les sauvant ainsi d'une chute imminente,.

_ Mon petit Navet, dit alors Sophie en se relevant. Je te dois milles remerciements! Tu nous as tous sauvés!

Sophie se hissa alors sur la pointe de ses pieds et donna un doux baiser sur la joue de l'épouvantail. Navet perdit alors sa forme d'épouvantail pour devenir un charmant jeune homme qui s'inclina rapidement face à elle.

_ C'est moi qui vous suis infiniment reconnaissant très chère Sophie, dit le jeune homme. Une sorcière m'avait lancé une malédiction et je ne pouvais pas reprendre ma forme humaine avant de…

_ … avant d'être embrassée par une jeune fille amoureuse! L'interrompit alors la vieille grand-mère.

_ C'est exact, confirma le jeune homme.

Sophie se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle s'employait à éviter le regard que lui coulait tendrement Hauru.

_ Je suis le prince du royaume voisin, continua alors le jeune homme. Je vais rentrer chez moi afin de mettre fin à cette guerre. Mais je me ferais une joie de tous vous revoir!

_ Je t'attendrai avec grande impatience, sourit alors la sorcière des landes.

Sophie ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire tandis que Marco venait se réfugier dans ses bras afin de se faire rassurer.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'Hauru avait retrouvé son cœur. La guerre qui ravageait le pays venait de prendre fin et le château ambulant était reconstruit. Calcifer et Hauru avaient réalisés un magnifique travail. Sophie adorait le petit jardin dont disposait à présent le château et le balcon où elle aimait se réfugier afin de contempler calmement le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle profitait une nouvelle fois du balcon tandis que la grand-mère, Marco et Hilde profitait du jardin.

Le château ambulant venait de mettre les voiles vers le lac des étoiles et la jeune fille ne voulait pas manquer cette arrivée pour rien au monde!

_ Sophie, murmura alors Hauru qui venait de la rejoindre sur le balcon.

La jeune fille se tendit quelques instants avant de faire face à Hauru. Depuis quelques jours, elle s'employait à éviter le jeune magicien car elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. Elle était sûre et certaine de l'amour qu'elle portait à Hauru mais était-elle vraiment faite pour lui? Le jeune magicien voulait-il seulement bien d'elle?

_ Pourquoi me fuis-tu? Demanda alors Hauru en se rapprochant d'elle tandis que Sophie lui faisait face tout en s'agrippant à la balustrade.

Sophie ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre tandis qu'elle se perdait dans le regard d'Hauru.

_ Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?

_ Non! S'exclama alors Sophie. Je… Je ne…

Hauru scruta longuement Sophie avant de commencer à comprendre. Il se dit alors qu'il n'avait qu'une petite chose à faire afin de vérifier sa théorie. Tout en douceur, le jeune magicien se baissa avant de capturer les lèvres de Sophie et de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réagir en entourant ses bras autour du cou d'Hauru.

_ Je t'aime, Sophie! Lui déclara alors Hauru.

_ Mais… Suis-je réellement celle qu'il te faut? Je ne suis pas…

_ Plus que tu ne l'imagines! L'interrompit Hauru tout en la rassurant.

Sophie enlaça alors Hauru une nouvelle fois avant d'initier un nouveau baiser. Son cœur battait à milles à l'heure et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Hauru!

* * *

 **N'oublie pas de laisser une review avant de t'en aller :)**

 **Tu peux aussi lancer ta propre commande sur notre forum**


End file.
